mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Carla
Lee "Violet" Carla Mishima is a fighter and one of the many characters in the Tekken fighting series. He is Heihachi Mishima's adopted son and thus Jinpachi Mishima's adopted grandson. His main goal is become a CEO of the Mishima Corporation once and for all, maybe even before the death of Heihachi. Lee is a neutral guy, but he also is cunning, ruthless, and aggressive, making him more of a villain on the Wiki. He is the secondary villain in both, Tekken 1 and 2''. Lee, however, also has a comedic side. Biography Carla's parents died when he was just a child. When he was a street child, he befriended Daiko Mishima. Seeing this friendship, Heihachi adopted Lee when he was 12 years old. He did this for having a right-hand man in the Mishima Corporation, as Daiko never wanted to had anything to do with the corp. Heihachi took good care of Lee, but also used him to irritate Daiko. This still didn't cause an extreme hatred between the brothers, though. Lee studied fighting with Kung Lao and Liu Kang in China, and everyone who knew him nicknamed him "silver-faced twerp" or "sophisticato". In WWE Daiko defeated Heihachi in the WWE tournament of the King of the Iron Fist 3, but failed to took charge of the Mishima Corp. Lee sank into deep depression but didn't give up on fighting for his adoptive father. This sadness caused him failure, however, as he was defeated twice by Daiko. This event eventually caused a deep hatred between the brothers and they became mortal enemies. Then an old man (Shujinko) saw this and began to train him. Thanks to him Lee regained his technique. Lee helped escape the old man back to China, because the old man feared that Daiko will hear about this and hold a strong grudge against him, and maybe even kill him. When Carla returned to the Mishima Corp. he became Heihachi's secretary, and Heihachi even promised Lee the rank of a chairman if he proves he is better than Daiko. Convinced by Shujinko, Lee joined the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament in WWE. During this tournament he met with Daiko once again, who was really angry with him for "turning" on him and being seen in Heihachi's good grace. Heihachi later killed Daiko after he once again defeated Lee and he let Carla stay in the corp., but the father figure was very disappointed and almost expelled him out of the corporation. Lee joined the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to prove himself to Heihachi, but he was shocked when learned that the tournament was not opened by his father, but his adoptive grandfather Jinpachi Mishima, who escaped from his imprisonment in Japan by his son. Soon the Mishima Corp. brought the world in chaos and the Travonni Anti-Flag started fighting against it. Lee conducted a private investigation and discovered that Balthazar the Behemoth is behind the Travonni Anti-Flag actions. Lee entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to get closer to Heihachi. During that time, out of mercy, Lee was finally promoted to a chairman of the Mishima corp. by his father. He still currently works as the chairman and has been entitled "Employee of the Month" several times. Journal Entry Lee Carla - Heihachi's adoptive son and Daiko's rival. Lee entered the previous tournament in disguise to defeat Daiko. However, he lost twice to Daiko due to a crippling depression. With his training with Jinko completed, Lee plans to finally end Daiko, but he was still no match. He mutters that Daiko always gets in his way. Despite losing, he was still the more favourite son of Heihachi, so the latter killed Daiko after he defeated Lee. Carla had a chance to get back into the corp. and try to prove himself to father once more; he choose wisely. Personality and traits Lee is cunning and ruthless. But he can do nothing to take charge of the Mishima Corporation and defeat Daiko. But he was even able to convince Heihachi out of spoiled-nes to achieve his goal to become the Mishima corp.'s chairman. Despite this he is sometimes seem a bit sympathetic. Trivia *Lee can be customised to resemble Violet, his alter-ego form in ''Tekken 5. *Lee has spoke Japanese all of his lifetime, the only time he used an English word was when he first came to America, saying: "Noice place". *He appears in both Kuma and panda's endings in his iconic black tuxedo and he gives a thumbs up within the two. *Lee is a pure elitist, saying only class matters and cyber-bullies lower classes via Google +, Twitter and Facebook. However, he quickly blocks a person and gets butthurt when someone is a communist or/and says that class doesn't matter. *Lee's item move is a steel flower. He throws the flower and cuts off the enemy's head. **His other item move is a magic wand and it will make a steel rose appear in their opponent's mouth and kill him after he swallows it down by mistake. *Lee often wears an unicorn on his clothing, an animal known as a symbol of purity, elegance, and charm. It's also known for courage, strength and metrosexuality. **Furthermore, Lee is a metrosexual. Gallery Lee_Carla.jpeg|Lee's fancy-ass 30 bucks suit. Lee_art.jpg|Lee in his office with his right-hand. Anna_sittin'_on_Lee.jpg|Anna Williams sitting on Carla. Lee_fingers.jpg|No shit. Lee_chillin'.png|Carla chilling his ass at a bar. Lili_and_Lee.png|Lili trying to reach Carla. Lee_with_wine.jpg|An artwork of Lee with wine and a rose. Category:Characters Category:Japanese Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Wimps Category:Rich People Category:Capitalists Category:Cute people Category:Mishimas Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Liars Category:Son of a Boss Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Tekken Category:Needs editing Category:Company Owners Category:Siblings Category:Adopted Category:Emos Category:Martial Artist Category:Good Looking Albatross